


More Than Pazaak

by srshawke



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/M, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srshawke/pseuds/srshawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Exile is curious to see what's behind Atton's mental shields.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Pazaak

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the oldschoolbwkink LJ in August 2012. That account doesn't exist anymore, but I happened to find this fic on my computer and was like, hey, this isn't terrible, might as well repost it.
> 
> Sorry for the shit title. It didn't have one originally, so I just threw something up there.

The first time she touched Atton's mind, he was playing pazaak. Shielding his real thoughts with strings of meaningless numbers. The next time she tried to listen, it was coordinates, running through all the systems he knew and various hyperspace routes between them. She held on till the end, just to see what would happen, and was disappointed when he just went back to the top of the list and started running through them again.

It was almost exhausting, listening to him hold onto these surface thoughts for so long without faltering. Surely he had to let them go at some point, if only to focus on something more important.

That was her excuse for peeking in on Atton's thoughts whenever she had a chance: curiosity. It wasn't a particularly noble excuse. The Jedi Council would say such things led to the dark side, but the Jedi Council could go to hell for all she cared. Any guilt she had was assuaged by the thought that it wasn't _really_ invading Atton's privacy, because the real Atton never seemed to break through.

In retrospect, it shouldn't have been all that surprising when she touched his mind expecting pazaak and instead got an image of herself sucking his cock.

She broke the connection almost as soon as she made it, but the curiosity sent her back a few seconds later. He was imaging her kneeling next to his seat in the cockpit, sucking him off. His hand tangled in her hair, pulling her down, making her take all of him in. Even though it was _her_ mouth around him, it was _his_ fantasy, and she felt the sensations through _his_ body. It was even more disorienting when Atton's fantasy pulled her up, pushed her against the wall and thrust into her, and she could barely distinguish the feeling of being in Atton, filling her, from the feeling of herself being filled.

When Atton's fantasy self came, so did she.

So _this_ was what was under the surface, she thought. Her mind was too hazy to contemplate the implications, but her curiosity was sated. At least until she heard another thought, piercingly clear: _I thought you might've gotten bored of pazaak._


End file.
